Take Me Away
by xxblondiehybridxx
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a famous actress. Niklaus is a mafia hitman. One night changes her life forever. (Sorry for the short summary) All- Human
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"You have to do this."

"No."

"You need to be away from me. Far away Caroline."

"I am not gonna to let the police take you away, Nik."

"So what are you saying then Caroline?"

"I don't know why i'm agreeing to this. You kill people for a living and..."

"And what?" He asked, moving closer towards her.

"And I think I don't wanna be saved anymore."

"Why? There's gotta be a reason why you haven't found away to leave. You had so many opportunies."

"Because I can't, Nik."

"No that a lame excuse Caroline, why are you still here?"

"Because I love you."

Okay there's a little sneak peek of my new story.

Should I finish it? Let me know.

R&R


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone.

So Take Me Away was taken down.

I am putting it up again but this time I will be changing it up. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Help Me

"Caroline. Caroline." They all yelled. Caroline Forbes rush fast down the hallway until she reach the bathroom. She was done with all this drama. She hated that her life was base and money and fortune. She was famous of course but she was tired of people harassing her, asking her questions, she just wanted it all to stop.

"Caroline? Everything okay?" Hayley asked.

"No. I have to get out of here."

"Are they bugging you again."

"Yes. I just can't take it anymore." Caroline said.

"Oh. Well see ya." Hayley said and walk out of the bathroom. Caroline grab her phone and dialed her bodyguard.

"Miss Forbes, what can I do for you?"

"Ric, I need you to come get me at the girls school bathroom. I have people surrounding me, and I can't get out of here."

"Yes Miss Forbes, on my way now." Ric said. Caroline pace back and forth while waiting for Ric. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she answer it. Ric walk in and grab her arm, "Ready to go."

"Yes." Caroline said. They both headed outside and was surround by people crowding them. Ric push people out of they way and headed towards the car. Caroline jump inside the car fast. People were banging on the window.

"Ric, hurry." Caroline yelled. Ric pulled out of the school parking lot as fast as he can.

"You okay Miss Forbes?"

"Yes just please get me home Ric." Caroline said. Ric kept driving until he reach her home. There was paparazzi everywhere and Ric pulled her through them. They finally got inside and Caroline headed towards the kitchen where she sees her father.

"Caroline? What are you doing home?" Bill asked

"I'm done with school. I can't go back there."

"But its school."

"Dad, I can't go around without someone asking me for an autograph or if I would go out with them."

"What did you expect honey. You're a singer that people recognized."

"I don't like this life Dad. I just wanna have a normal life."

"But you can't Caroline. You know that."

"I know father." She said

"We need this. I know you wanna have a normal life but you can't have it." Bill said. Caroline didn't say another word and went to her room. She slap her door and fell onto her bed. Suddenly her phone rang and she answer it.

"Hello?"

"Caroline? Where are you?"

"I am at home Elena. I had to get out of there."

"I am so sorry. We were all talking then we didn't see you there anymore."

"Sorry Elena, look now isn't a good time. I will talk to you later." She said and hung up on her friend. Suddenly there was a tap on her window and she saw it was Tyler. Caroline smiled and push her window open.

"Hello beautiful." Tyler said and kiss her.

"Tyler what are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened at school and I thought I'd come and check on you."

"You shouldn't be here. My father is downstairs." Caroline said.

"I wanted to see you though." He said and climb inside her bedroom.

"My father will kill you if he sees you up here."

"I don't care." He said and kissed her neck. Caroline giggled and lay down on her bed. Caroline and Tyler started making out when suddenly there was a knock on her door. Caroline push Tyler onto the ground, and Ric walk inside.

"Sorry to interrupt Caroline but your father wants to see you."

"I will be down in a minute."

"Okay and Tyler, I would get my ass out of this room before Mister Forbes sees you." Ric said and left. Caroline and Tyler look at each other than laugh.

"I better go then." He said

"Okay."

"Meet me later. The gang is going out for drinks."

"Okay where?" Caroline asked

"At the Salvatore's. And don't worry Damon won't be there. He's with Rose."

"Okay. I will meet you there." Caroline said and kiss his lips. Tyler smiled and climb back down and ran away. Caroline smiled and close her window. She decided to take a shower first before she went to talk to her father. After she was done, she finish getting ready and headed downstairs. She stop when she saw some men in suits talking with her father.

"Mister Forbes. It's nice to see you again."

"Hello Mikael, I mean Mister Mikaelson."

"Please call me Mikael. Now let's get down to business. Where is my money."

"Mikael I told you, you will get your money when I get it."

"You know it's a shame your daughter doesn't know the truth about your secrets."

"Don't bring my daughter into this." Bill said. Caroline frown and watch them talk. Secrets? What secrets was her father hiding.

"You know what I am sick of your games Bill. We have let your games slide but it ends now." Mikael said, "Boys. Have some fun." Mikael said and left. Caroline watch as she saw her bodyguards and father get shot. Caroline cover her mouth so she didn't scream, tears falling down her cheeks. She turn around to head back to her room but bump into one of the men.

"Hello love." He said and grab her, making Caroline scream. They headed downstairs and Caroline was thrown to the ground.

"Look what I found."

"Well well hello there pet."

"Kol, leave her alone. Niklaus where did you find her."

"Upstairs. She watch the whole thing." He said. Caroline wipe her tears away and crawl over to her father.

"Dad. Dad. Wake up." She said, shaking him.

"Dad? Oh so you must be the daughter?" Kol asked

"What do you want? You just killed my father."

"Yes and now your next." Kol said pulling a gun on her but Niklaus stop him.

"Wait. Maybe we can use her."

"Use her for what? If she stays alive she will tell someone." Kol said

"No she won't because she is coming with us." Niklaus said and grab her arm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Caroline said and spit in his face, Niklaus wipe his face and chuckled.

"Oh I am going to have so much fun with you love." He said.

"I found the money." Finn said, "Let's get out of here before cops come." He said. Niklaus grab some tape and tape Caroline hands and tape her mouth.

"So were really taking her?" Elijah asked

"That we are." Niklaus said. Caroline phone started ringing and Niklaus grab it.

"Tyler? And who might Tyler be love?" He asked and Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"Must be the boyfriend." Kol said and grab the phone smashing it to pieces. Caroline scream through the tape and Kol turn around and slap her. Caroline fell to the ground.

"Shut your pretty little mouth or I will shut it for you."

"Did you really have to slap her, Kol.?" Elijah asked

"She deserve it. Now let's get out of here." Kol said. Niklaus pick Caroline back up. and they all headed outside and headed towards their car. Niklaus opened the trunk and Caroline eyes widen. She look back at Niklaus and frown.

"Sorry love, in you go." He said and push her into the trunk, slapping it shut. Niklaus got into his car and dial his father.

"It's me. It's all done. Were on our way. I need you to know that we found his daughter and we are bringing her with us."

"Niklaus we kill, not kidnap innocent little girls."

"Don't worry I have plans for her."

"Fine. She is your responsibility." He said and hung up.

"Trouble brother." Kol asked

"Shut up Kol."

"So what are your plans for the girl anyways, Niklaus?" Elijah asked

"I don't know yet but as for now, she's mine." Niklaus said

* * *

"This is not like Caroline to be late." Tyler said

"I am sure she is just running late." Elena said. Suddenly Stefan ran out and he turn on the tv.

"You all have to see this." He said

"This is Jenna Sommers reporting live from The Forbes mansion, where Mister Bill Forbes has been murder. Sources say five of his bodyguards were killed as well. As for Miss Caroline Forbes, who we all know as the famous singer, was not to be found, so we can only assume she is missing. We will have more after."

"Caroline. No." Tyler said

"This can't be happening." Elena said and started crying.

"She can't be missing." Tyler said. Suddenly Damon enter the house and saw everyone was crying.

"Wow. Who died?" Damon asked.

"Damon? Now is not the time." Stefan said.

"What's going on?" Damon asked

"Bill Forbes was killed."

"Fuck. Are you serious? Where is Caroline?"

"Caroline is missing but don't stand there like you care." Tyler said

"I do care." Damon said. Tyler just shook his head and laugh.

"Look we need to find Caroline. She's missing." Elena said

"What are we to do Elena? Where not police officers."

"Well we need to do something." Elena said, crying. Stefan went over to her and hug her.

"She will be found Elena." Stefan said

"Stefan right. Besides her mother works as a police officer. She is the best. She will find Caroline." Damon said

"Damon is right." Everyone turn and saw Liz Forbes standing there.

"Hello Liz. Please tell me you got something." Tyler said

"Not yet but I will find her." Liz said

* * *

That's that chapter

Sorry it's short. Next chapter will be longer.

R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of Take Me Away. Hope you all love it.

Chapter Two: Why Didn't You Kill Me?

Caroline heard the car stop. It was hours of driving but the car finally stop. She heard people getting out and the trunk pop open.

"Hello there love." Niklaus said, picking her up. She tried screaming but it was useless. They were at a secluded area where no one could here them.

"Come on bro, we gotta move." Kol said. Niklaus ran with Caroline on his shoulders as they got onto a private jet.

"Marcel, were ready for take off." Niklaus said.

"Yes sir." Marcel said. The plane took off. Niklaus place Caroline down onto a seat, tied her legs and hands up, then lean in front of her.

"Now you sit here and be a good little girl." Niklaus said and pat her head. Caroline glare at him and spit in his face. Niklaus wipe his face and laugh.

"Your brave little girl. Your lucky I don't kill women, cause I will have put a bullet in your head right now."

"I am not scare of you, any of you." Caroline yelled.

"Man, she's a fiesty one." Kol said, laughing. Niklaus smiled and touch Caroline face.

"Oh do I have plans for you love." Niklaus said.

"You touch me and you will be in big trouble, my boyfriend will kick your ass." Caroline said. Niklaus started laughing out loud.

"Swetheart, no one can hurt me." He said, "Do you have any idea who we are."

"I don't care who you are, or what you do, once the police find me, you are all going away for killing my father and for kidnapping me." She yelled. Niklaus smirk and grab her hair, not hard so he didn't hurt her.

"I don't think you understand, Miss Forbes, me and my family," He said and pointed to the three man behind him, "We part of a big mafia family." He said as Caroline eyes widen, "And we kill for a living. So if I were you, I would shut that pretty little mouth of yours and sit there and be quite. Do I make myself clear?" Niklaus said

"Fuck you." Caroline said. Niklaus smiled and let go of her hair.

"Such a dirty mouth, maybe I should put it to use later." He said and smiled.

"Fuck you." She yelled again.

"Niklaus, enough." Elijah said. Niklaus smiled and went to take a seat. A door opened and out walk a blonde women. She look over at Caroline and raise an eyebrow.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"What are you talking about?" Niklaus asked

"That's Caroline Forbes."

"Yes we know." He said

"The Caroline Forbes. What is she doing here?" Rebekah asked and sat beside Caroline, "I have so many questions, like my favorite song you wrote and that photoshoot you did, and..."

"Rebekah? How do you know this women?" Niklaus asked. Rebekah grabbed a magazine and shove it in Niklaus face.

"She is a famous singer." Rebekah said. Niklaus look at the magazine then at Caroline and frown.

"Is this true?" Niklaus asked. Caroline nodded her head as Niklaus curse.

"Shit, shit, shit." Niklaus yelled.

"Were so dead." Kol said

Niklaus got up and walk towards Caroline and pick her up.

"I'm going to have a little chat with Miss Forbes here. Kol make sure Rebekah doesn't interrupt us." He said

"No problem Nik." Kol said. Niklaus walk into his room and threw Caroline onto his bed. Caroline tried to get up but it was useless.

"Now that were finally alone. We can have a chat." Niklaus said and pulled Caroline up into a sitting position. Caroline began to cry as Niklaus touch her face.

"Shh, my love. I will not hurt you." Niklaus said and sat beside her. He place his hand on her shoulder and stroke it lightly, "So your a singer?" He asked

"Yes." She said

"How long have you been singing?"

"Since high school."

"Are you in high school?"

"Yes. My last year."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you going to school when your this famous singer."

"I don't know. One day I was singing in my room and my father heard me. He said I should sing for a friend of his, his friend said I was good, amazing actually and two months later I had an album out. I became famous. The reason I am still in school is because of my mother. She said I can make music if I still went to school."

"I haven't heard of you before." Niklaus said

"Sorry to disappoint you." She said and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what I am going to do with you now."

"How about you just let me go." She said

"I can't do that Miss Forbes."

"Why not? I'm not worth anything to you." Caroline said

"That's right, your not."

"Then let me go, please." Caroline said, Niklaus kneel in front of her and smiled.

"You know way to much about us now love."

"Please, I won't say anything to anyone." Caroline said

"My answer is still no, Miss Forbes. You will be living with me and my family now."

"I will do no such thing. If your not gonna kill me, then I will get one of your siblings to do it." Caroline yelled. Niklaus push her down onto the bed, and glare down at her.

"Now you listen to me right now, I don't know who you think you are, but you will not speak to me that way." Niklaus said and let her go, "You are my prisioner now, so what I say goes. You once tried to do something stupid then I will get one of my siblings to kill you, you got it?" He asked. Caroline tear up and nod her head.

"Good girl." He said. There was a knock on the door, and Elijah walk inside.

"Father is on the phone and he is not happy." Elijah said

"I will talk with him, sit in here and watch the girl." Niklaus said and left.

"I am sorry about him, he has a bad temper." Elijah said and sat down in a seat.

"Why are you all like this? Why do you find killing is fun?" Caroline asked

"It wasn't always like this Miss Forbes."

"I just wanna leave. I don't wanna be here sir."

"Please call me Elijah and I know you don't."

"Then let me go. I promise I will not tell anyone."

"I am sorry dear but I can't let you go." He said.

"Why did you kill my father? What did he do?" She asked

"That is for another time Miss Forbes." He said

"Your not like them are you?"

"Excuse me?" He asked

"Your not like the rest of those other man."

"Those other man are my brothers." Elijah said

"Oh. I mean that when we were at my father house, you never killed anyone."

"Oh I kill Miss Forbes, I just don't like using guns."

"Oh. What do you use?" Carolne asked

"I use a knives." He said. Caroline look at him and gasp.

"No guns just knives, Miss Forbes."

"Caroline."

"Excuse me?" He asked

"Caroline, call me Caroline." She said, "And you seem like someone who doesn't like to kill."

"I don't but it's my job." Elijah said and got up, getting Caroline a drink, handing it to her.

"Thank you." She said and took a drink, "So where are you taking me?" She asked

"I can not tell you that." He said.

"I understand, your just doing your job."

"I must say I didn't reconize you at first Miss...I mean Caroline but when my sister mention who you are I was surprise."

"Yeah I was surprise you all didn't reconzie me."

"How long have you been a singer?"

"For two years now."

"My sister loves you."

"Yes I saw." Caroline said and laugh, "Remind me to sign my autograph for her." She said. Niklaus suddenly walk inside and pace the room.

"Yes Mikael. I understand. No. Are you out of your mind?" Niklaus said and ended his call, "Elijah, bring her out here. We have to discuss something." He said. Elijah shrug his shoulders at Caroline and help her up. When they were all settle in the other room Niklaus began.

"It seems we have a problem."

"What's the problem?" Elijah asked

"Mikael wants us to kill the girl." Niklaus said and look over at Caroline.

"Yes finally." Kol said and aim his gun at Caroline. Caroline stood there and glare at Kol. She really didn't like him.

"Damn it Kol, put the gun away."

"Why? We need to kill her."

"Yes I know that is what father wants but it's not happening." Niklaus said

"So then what is happening to her?" Elijah asked

"Nothing, yet. Mikael wants to meet her." Niklaus said and look at Elijah, Finn and Kol. Rebekah watch her brothers and was getting confused.

"Okay what is going on?" Rebekah asked

"It's a long story sister."

"Oh what now your keeping secrets from me? Were family."

"They kidnap me." Caroline said. Everyone turn and look at her, "What? It's the truth." She said

"Are you all out of your minds? This girl is famous. Do you know how many people will reconize her when they see her?" Rebekah asked

"Rebekah calm down." Elijah said

"Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down." Rebekah said. Caroline look over and saw a magazine and smiled.

"Rebekah." Caroline said. Rebekah froze and look over at Caroline, "Would you like my autograph?" She asked

"Um...I..." Rebekah said, but couldn't find the words. Caroline smiled and grab the magazine as best she could and sign it for her.

"There you go." Caroline said. Rebekah look down at the magazine and squeal.

"Oh my god thank you Caroline." Rebekah said and hug her.

"Your welcome." Caroline said. Rebekah squeal some more and head back into a room.

"Well you sure made her day." Elijah said

"It's the least I could do." Caroline said and look over at Niklaus, who was smiling at her. Caroline frown and look away from him.

"So am I being killed or not?" She asked

"Not. Like I said my father wants to meet you."

"I don't like the sound of this Niklaus." Elijah said

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

* * *

"Okay so we know she was suppose to have come here tonight." Liz said

"Yes. I was with her before I came here." Tyler said

"Was she at school today?" Liz asked

"Yes but she left because everyone was bugging her." Elena said

"Bugging her?"

"Cause of her being famous."

"So she left at went home. You talk to her Tyler before you came here." Liz said and frown, "I'm missing something."

"What are you missing?" Tyler asked

"I have no clue but I will find out." Liz said. Suddenly a sheriff walk inside and threw something on the table.

"Is that a clue?" Liz asked

"It might be Sheriff." He said.

"Get that straight to the police head quarters. I need to know if there is a finger print of that gun."

* * *

Okay so that's the end of that chapter

R&R PLEASE!

Next chapter Caroline meets Mikael.


End file.
